Disco Fairy
by martin.mayangag
Summary: No se dejen llevar solo por el título, es una historia con misterio, romance y un toque de comedia, pasen y lean ... Lo sé, mal resumen pero dense un tiempo para leer :)!, espero sus criticas constructivas y reviews :D


_**DISCO FAIRY**_

_**NATSU P.O.V**_

Y ahí estaba, en un sábado por la noche cerca de las 8:30, me preparaba para ir a la disco Fairy, termine de cenar, y me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y afeitar mi barba rosa (la cual detestaba, ya tenía suficiente con mi cabello), al terminar me coloque en el computador a buscar las canciones para hacer una buena mezcla, llevando las mejores canciones de mi repertorio, ya todo listo, me fui a darme un baño, para quitarme el sueño, pues hoy sería una buena noche como todos los sábados aunque llegaría tarde lo cual es normal, tendría que estar allá a las 10:00.

Y pues te preguntaras, para que las canciones?, pues soy DJ y uno de los dueños de la disco Fairy (la mejor disco en toda la ciudad, con trato y precio justo), junto a unos colegas de la universidad, y hoy como cada Sábado me toca ir a hacer mi trabajo, y como buen fan que conoce la Disco Fairy sabe que en su calendario cada sábado es día de TECH, además es el día que más personas asisten y según la encuesta que se hizo, soy el mejor DJ de la disco, pero eso no me interesa, mi meta es que nuestros clientes pasen una noche con buena música.

Bueno creo que me estoy haciendo tarde, corrí hacia mi cuarto pues el fatal frio, se acercaba y no tendría piedad, me coloque mi jean negro, un bivirí, un polo rojo con un estampado de dragón encima, y unas zapatillas blancas con negro marca OAKLEY, mi reloj ROLEX (que no se ni porque lo tengo, siempre llego tarde jeje) y mi inseparable bufanda a cuadros de color blanca que me dio mi padre, hecho esto, me coloque en la PC nuevamente, saque el USB y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, mientras iba en busca de mi Casaca Coreana que me mando un familiar por cumpleaños (una especie de casaca-abrigo) una de mis favoritas por cierto, me la puse, me mire al espejo y me despeine más de lo que estaba, vi a Happy que se me acercaba a ronronear en mis pies, me baje a su altura y lo acaricié.

- **Hey Happy, hoy es hora de trabajar, espero tener una buena noche, no hagas desordenes ok?** - le dije a mi gatito azul, no me pregunten porque ese color, es mi historia.

- **Ayee!** - Me respondió con su singular maullido, que me hacía reír

- **Jajaja nos vemos Happy cuida bien la casa** - dicho esto cerré la puerta eché seguro por si las dudas, en estos días nadie sabe lo que puede pasar.

Tomé rumbo a la disco estaba un poco lejos, sabía que debía de agarrar el bus pero mi odio a los transportes me lo impedía, así que decidí caminar por las iluminadas calles de magnolia.

Ya a unas cuadras más adelante, me encontré a Gray, uno de los dueños y mejor amigo/enemigo de la universidad, lo saludé a lo clásico, un choque de manos de costado para finalizar con un choque de puño BAMM! Y tomamos rumbo a la disco

- **Hielito... Espero que pronto podamos expandir la disco, abriendo una segunda disco o expandiendo el local un poco más comprando el terreno que falta quizás** - dije con mucho entusiasmo y alzando el brazo con un puño

- **Jajaja muy pronto flamita, nos está yendo muy bien, parece que arriesgar todo nuestro dinero en esto, valió la pena** - me dijo mientras reía

- **Así parece, recuperamos cada uno su dinero que invertimos en menos de lo pensado para ser exactos en 5 meses y nosotros creíamos que sería en 1 año o más** - dije mientras trataba de recordar la primera reunión para hacer este proyecto

- **Si pues, y todo se lo debemos al gran público que viene y a las propagandas que hacíamos en la universidad** - dijo

- **Ahh si pues, tendremos que hablar con Erza para ver si hacemos un evento, duelo de DJs quizás, entrada 2x1 con una jarra de 1lt de regalo** - señale tratando de dar ideas de las promociones.

- **Hmm puede ser, pero se acordará en la reunión de mañana, con Levy, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel y Juvia**. – dijo Gray llevando su mano a la barbilla.

- **Hmm hablando de eso, y como vas con Juvia?, cuando será la boda? Para ir separando traje Jajaja **- le dije mientras me reía

- **Ja... Ja... Ja que gracioso, al menos tengo novia flamita!** - Me dijo mientras veía que con sus manos hacia el gesto de un arma disparando - **Pawnn! Golpe bajo, Jajaja, y pues lo de la boda, será después de terminar la carrera de la universidad** -

- **Jajaja** - me reía mientras simulaba que esquivaba algo **- Nada de golpe bajo, en esas cosas, no van conmigo, no me e enamorado antes, pero como dicen ya la indicada llegará, Jajaja para ese día estaré bien al traje** -

- **Jajaja, no me sorprende lo que me dices, Hmmmmm ahora que recuerdo y que paso con la mesera de la disco? Pensé que estaban saliendo?** - Me dijo mientras hacia una mueca de recordar algo

- **Mesera? Quien? ... Hmmmmm... Ahh ya! Te refieres a Lissana?** - Dije

- **Aja! Esa mera!** - Dijo Hielito.

- **Hmm Es mi amiga de la infancia, la veo como mi hermana, no pasa nada, no estaría en planes con ella, además conviví con ella desde los 7 años hasta los 13 sino en ese tiempo hubiese estado con ella no crees?, luego viajo a Paris, hasta hace 1 año que regreso, pero no te voy a negar que me sentía triste porque no estaba, pero bueno después el tiempo pasaba normal, aun así la sigo queriendo pero como la hermana que siempre quise** - le explicaba a mi amigo/enemigo

- **Ahh ya veo, pero parece que tú le gustas mucho, cuando estas de turnos te queda viendo mucho, mientras se mueve al ritmo de la música que colocas** -

- **Hmm en serio? Ni cuenta me he dado, pero ni siquiera me gusta, y si saliera con ella, lo haría sin sentir nada y eso es engañar, sabes que eso no va conmigo** - le dije con un poco de seriedad

- **Jajaja para mí que eres gay, pues eres la persona más asexual que conozco** - me dijo mientras se carcajeaba

- **Temeee! No soy gay, solo que eso no me llama la atención por el momento, como dicen ya llegara la indicada **- le dije

- **Jajaja eso espero flamita** - dijo Gray - Bien llegamos, vamos, ya es tarde, y tienes que cubrir turno

Nos asomamos por la puerta, el local era grande, yo diría que la mitad de un estadio de futbol, pues el local era sin exagerar enorme, a mi parecer, habían varios sectores al ingresar te encontrabas en un Hall, a la izquierda se encontraba la zona de personal, a la derecha se encontraba el restaurant, con la mejor cocinera Mirajane una amiga de la universidad, si seguías caminando de frente te encontrabas con los guardias de seguridad, unos amigos también de la universidad Biscklow y Elfman.

- **Hey Elfman, Biscklow, como está la fiesta? Hay bastante gente?** - Dije muy emocionado

- **Pues que esperabas Natsu, la gente está como loca que no llegas ya estas tarde, dale entra rápido** - me dijo el hermano de Mirajane y Lissana

- **Jaja si Natsu, apúrate, escucha la gente** - dijo Biscklow, mientras se escuchaban silbidos y abucheos

- **Jajaja listo, listo, nos vemos chicos cuídense, y dense un tiempo, para entrar y tomar algo** - les dije a lo que entre corriendo mientras Gray seguía conversando con Elfman y Biscklow, me coloque la capucha de mi casaca para que no me vean.

Una vez adentro nadie se percato, ingrese por la puerta de personal que estaba alado derecho, que me daba un atajo, sin muchos problemas hacia la consola, al llegar Erza me estaba esperando con la mano en la cintura

- **Natsu, llegas tarde, apúrate y alístate** - me dijo mi pelirroja amiga que conozco desde la secundaria, mientras se escuchaba en coro mi apodo "SALAMANDER", que lo tenía desde la secundaria, y gracias a Gajeel, me comenzaron a llamar así, pero esa es otra historia Jajaja

MIENTRAS EN PARALELO CON ESTO EN UNA CASA A UNAS CUADRAS DE LA DISCO FAIRY SE ENCONTRABA UNA CHICA RUBIA

_**LUCY P.O.V**_

Corrí hacia el baño, pues ya era tarde, y había quedado con mi amiga Levy a las 9:30 para ir a la disco, aunque no me gustaba mucho salir a esos lugares, pero ya no me importaba, pues debía de hacer más amigos y salir a divertirme, no alocadamente, pero si a escuchar buena música y bailar, y según mi amiga Levy, hoy como cada sábado, estaría el mejor DJ de la disco Fairy, así que no me resistí y accedí pues debía de despejar la mente ya que hace 2 semanas que había roto con mi novio Loke, y me dolía mucho todo esto, así que Levy me recomendó una salida, como para despejar la mente y de paso que conocía gente nueva.

Ya eran cerca de las 9:00 y tenía que avanzar el paso, termine de bañarme, corrí hacia el cuarto seque mi cuerpo, y me puse un jean azul, algo apegado, después mis aretes en forma de corazón, y demás accesorios, me coloque un top que dejaba a la vista mi ombligo :), me coloque cerca de la puerta, me detuve a pensar quizás me olvidaba algo, abrí la puerta y soplo el viento, con una brisa heladísima que me hizo regresar a por mí casaca, una vez repasado las cosas tome mi casaca de color rosa, del perchero, cerré la puerta, y así tome rumbo a la casa de Levy, que se encontraba a unas 4 cuadras de mi casa, llegue y ahí estaba con su enamorado Gajeel, me levanto la mano en gesto de saludo, lo cual respondí a la distancia, me acerque.

- **Hola Levy, Gajeel! Como van parejita? **- Dije muy alegre pues estaba muy emocionada con mi primera salida

- **Hola Lu-chan, wooow, pero que linda te vez hoy, no crees así Gajeel?**- dijo Levy haciéndome sonrojar

- **Coneja Hmm te ves bien** - me dijo Gajeel mientras levantaba el pulgar en forma de aprobación

- **Gracias, chicos :)** - dije muy contenta por los gestos de mis amigos - **Hmm bueno pues nos vamos? - **

Y caminamos rumbo a la disco que no estaba muy lejos de ahí

- **Si, vamos, aunque ya llegamos tarde** - dijo Levy con resignación

- **Pero ya que, igual vamos a estar en la zona VIP, entraremos rápido, por la entrada de personal, además el DJ es Salamander, apuesto a que llegara 15 minutos tarde y Erza le gritará Gi hiii!** - Dijo Gajeel mientras reía a su singular manera.

- **Tienes razón él, siempre llega tarde, pero a pesar de eso la gente lo espera Jajaja** - dijo Levy mientras reía

- **Entradas Vips han de haberles costado mucho? De ahí les devolveré! Hmm por cierto quien es Salamander?** - Dije

- **Aja! Así le dicen al DJ, es un gran amigo de nosotros, nos conocemos desde secundaria junto con Erza, Gajeel, Gray y Laxus; lo de las entradas no te preocupes, conocemos muy bien a los dueños **- dijo Levy guiñándole el ojo a Lucy

- **Erza, Gray? Estarán allí?** - Dije

- **Así es, Salamander y Laxus también, ambos estudian en la misma universidad que nosotros** - dijo Levy muy contenta

- **Ohh vaya yo ni enterada, Hmm aunque si he escuchado de Salamander, pero no que era DJ** - dije.

- **Gii hii! Creo que te llevaras bien con él, podrá ser bien molesto pero es buena persona** - me dijo Gajeel.

- **Es muy buena persona, divertido aunque es un poco ruidoso **- dijo Levy mientras le corria una gotita por la nuca.

- **Jajaja ojala podamos estar todos juntos, tiempo que no hablo con ustedes chicos desde la academia **- dije muy emocionada y ya tratando de cambiar de tema.

- **AYEE! Van a ir todos, ya tienen reservado la zona VIP para los chicos y una gran mesa.** - Dijo mi peliceleste amiga

- **Ayee? Que es eso?** - Dije un poco confundida

- **Ahh eso etto... así maúlla el gatito de Natsu, Jajaja es bien mono, él vive cerca de nuestra casa, a unas 2 cuadras de la tuya para ser exacto** - dijo Levy un tanto pensativa.

- **un gato? Jajaja eso sí que es raro **- dije mientras me trataba de imaginar al gato - Pero que raro, que no lo conozca - dije

- **Hmm también me parece raro, aunque ya tienes viviendo ahí mas de un año, aunque sea debiste de haberte topado con él** - me dijo Levy

- **Jajaja, quizás porque Loke, me iba a ver todos los días en su auto **- dije mientras puse una cara un poco triste

- **Hey Hey! Vamos vamos! No te desanimes, él no te merece, es un mujeriego, y todos te lo decíamos **- me dijo Levy, tratando consolarme, aunque lo estaba haciendo pero la última frase, me volvió a desanimar

- **Ufff! Ya que se le va a hacer** - dije

- **Al fin llegamos** - dijo Levy

- **¿Que por acá es la entrada?** - Dije

- **No para nada, es que, nos queremos ahorrar, dar la vuelta completa** - dijo Gajeel mientras sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo y las introducía en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y pasamos, caminamos por un pasadillo, hasta llegar atrás de lo que parecía un escenario, según, lo que dijo Levy, adelante estaba, la consola del DJ, habían dos entradas para ir al escenario, a la derecha e izquierda.

Una vez adentro, había una puerta a lado de la entrada derecha al escenario y Gajeel nos guio, era un pasadillo que llegaba a otra puerta, abrió esta y ahí estaba la zona VIP, mientras se escuchaba por todo el lugar "SALAMANDER" a coro, vi una mesa grande, ahí estaba Erza, Jellal, Gray, un chico rubio, Cana, Fried, Mirajane y a una chica parecida a ella pero con cabello corto, nos dirigimos a dicha mesa, tomamos asiento y saludamos a todos, me presentaron a los que no conocía, Laxus y Lissana.

- **Que? No viene todavía?** - Dijo Levy un poco preocupada, mientras todos miraban al escenario, esperando a que salga el tal SALAMANDER.

- **Pfff nunca va a cambiar** - dijo Laxus

- **joder, ese Salamander, ya llegó hace 2 minutos, pero está viendo la laptop para dejar listo todo... si no sale en 3 minutos, me voy a sacarlo a patadas **- dijo Erza con un aura asesina mientras Jellal la tranquilizaba.

- **Espero, salga pronto, no quisiera ver eso** - dije con una gotita en la nuca

- **Vaya, vaya, tranquilízate Erza, esto le da un poco de tensión al show** - dijo Mira con su típica sonrisa.

- **Cierto, Mira-nee tiene razón** - dijo su hermana de Mira

- **Ya, ya, flamita, ya no demora seguro!, que gustarle hacer esto, típico de él Jajaja** - dijo Gray mientras reía

- **Hey, Laki, trae bebidas para todos por ahí y ponlas en la cuenta de Salamande**r - dijo Erza, a lo que la chica asintió y salió a por las bebidas.

Y de repente se escuchó un ruido proveniente del escenario, mientras salían chispas de este, y todos gritaban como locos. Y ahí apareció, un chico alto de más o menos 1.75 de cabello rosa, de ¿buen cuerpo?, con una hermosa sonrisa

- **Wooow!** - Llegue a decir

- **Hey Lu-chan estas bien?** - dijo Levy, mientras pasaba sus manos por mis ojos a lo que reaccione al rato

- **Si, estoy bien, so-solo me sor-sorprendió los fuegos artificiales del escenario** - dije un poco sonrojada

Todos me quedaron viendo con una sonrisa pícara, y se aguantaban la risa.

- **La tendrás difícil Lucy, él es la persona más asexual que conozco, Jajaja se podría decir que es gay Jajaja, pero si gustas te ayudo** - me decía Gray mientras se reía a carcajadas

- **E-eh?! De que hablas?** - dije un poco confundida y algo sonrojada

- **Ya ya, déjenla tranquila** - dijo Erza con autoridad, a lo que suspire, me había salvado de preguntas incomodas o bromas - **Que fantasee con Salamander un rato** – Erza malvada .

- Jajaja - rieron todos al unísono

...

* * *

Hey chicos que tal ... espero que muy bien al igual que yo, bueno últimamente no he podido hacer capítulos de algunas de mis otras historias y es que no he tenido mucha motivación e inspiración, pero eso no significa que dejare de hacerlo ...

Hice un esfuerzo y me la he pasado en la cama dando vueltas tratando de pensar en alguna historia de buena trama, la cual pueda explotar en muchos capítulos, y después de tantas vueltas logre sacar dos historias una es esta y la otra esta en proceso, aún no se como redactarla esta un poco complicado, creo que deberé de tomar un tiempo y acomodar mis ideas mientras tanto ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ... NO SE DEJEN LLEVAR POR EL TITULO ... muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos ... LA VERDAD NUNCA PENSÉ RECIBIR REVIEWS DE ESCRITORES QUE ME LLEGARON A INSPIRAR ALGUNA VEZ CON SUS ESCRITOS

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

Espero sus criticas constructivas y claro esta sus REVIEWS! :)!


End file.
